1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a scan driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology (IT), importance of a display device that is an interface device between a user and information is spotlighted. Accordingly, use of the display device such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), an organic light emitting display device (OLED), and a plasma display panel (PDP) is increasing.